


Зимние забавы в Ривенделле

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Ривенделл, как всегда, полон очарования. А радушный хозяин Элронд старается сделать всё, чтобы обитателям Имладриса было хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Игрушка

Леголас высунул голову из-под одеяла, поежился от утреннего холода и приоткрыл глаза. Вся комната была залита чистым светом холодного зимнего утра, в котором уютная, неброская, немного захламленная обстановка спальни лорда Элронда казалась нарядной и даже праздничной. За окном тихо падали крупные хлопья снега; ветви деревьев, нагруженные снежным покровом, ослепительно сверкали, и ослепительно сверкала заснеженная оконная решетка. В лазурном небе не было ни облачка. Лучи солнца искрились на снегу, играли на кованых узорах оконной решетки, тянулись к кровати, проникая под полог, будто хотели игриво пощекотать Леголасу нос, и принцу показалось, что всё вокруг пронизано этими золотистыми лучами. Леголас невольно заулыбался.

Он выбрался из-под одеяла, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Элронда, слез с кровати, нечаянно скинув при этом пару остывших грелок, и, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, подбежал к окну. Огонь в камине уже потух, но в комнате все еще было тепло – даже душно, и все благодаря стараниям лорда Элронда, который еще месяц назад позаботился о том, чтобы щели в оконной раме были тщательно заткнуты. Поэтому Леголас, стоявший у окна обнаженным, совсем не мерз; опершись на подоконник, он с восторгом смотрел на ослепительно-чистый заснеженный мир, открывшийся его глазам, и все его существо переполняла по-детски наивная радость. За одну только ночь Ривенделл преобразился так, что Леголас с трудом узнавал его: знакомые постройки, сады, дворики и беседки вдруг превратились в сверкающий белый дворец царицы-зимы, величественный и прекрасный; мостики, казалось, были сотканы из одного лишь снега, в покрытых льдом прудиках отражалось ослепительно-голубое небо, а деревья, прежде голые и унылые, теперь возвышались торжественно и гордо, подобно беломраморным колоннам. Леголас благоговейно вздохнул, восхищенный всей этой небывалой красотой.

Вдалеке копошились чьи-то суетливые фигурки. Приглядевшись, Леголас догадался, что это хоббиты сооружают снежный городок; правда, они не столько работали, сколько валяли друг друга в снегу, кидались снежками, лепили снежных баб и вообще веселились от всей своей хоббичьей души. Леголас улыбнулся, предвкушая любимую забаву ривенделльцев – взятие снежного городка; в последние дни в Ривенделле только о нем и говорили, и принцу уже не терпелось узнать, каково это – веселиться вместе со всеми.

\- Воробушек мой, – послышался обеспокоенный голос Элронда, – что ж ты стоишь у окна? Застудишься ведь…

Леголас обернулся, просиял, встретившись взглядом с возлюбленным, и с разбегу запрыгнул в постель, оказавшись верхом на Элронде.

\- Но ты ведь меня согреешь, правда? – сказал Леголас игриво; он обвил руками шею лорда Элронда и нежно поцеловал его в губы. – Доброе утро, любимый, – прошептал принц.

\- Доброе утро, мое счастье, – ответил Элронд, привлекая Леголаса к себе. – Мальчик мой, ты совсем замерз. Весь дрожишь…

Леголас хотел было возразить, что дрожит он вовсе не от холода, но лорд Элронд, продолжая обеспокоенно говорить что-то об утреннем холоде и потухшем камине, начал ласково одевать принца в вязаный свитер, и Леголас замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Прикосновения жестковатой, «кусачей» шерсти к нежной коже оказались настолько волнующими, что принц задышал чаще; взяв руки Элронда в свои, Леголас принялся ласкать себя ими через свитер. Шерсть слегка царапала кожу, задевала чувствительные соски… Леголас, закрыв глаза, полностью отдался необычным ощущениям, а лорд Элронд уже в который раз невольно залюбовался своим мальчиком. Тот сидел на нем в одном только свитере, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, с растрепавшимися от сна золотистыми волосами, с губами, чуть приоткрытыми от неровного, жаркого дыхания, – такой хрупкий и такой соблазнительный… Наконец Элронд не выдержал: он приподнялся, задрал на Леголасе свитер и принялся покрывать тело принца нежными и в то же время пылкими поцелуями, прихватывая губами кожу и щекоча соски языком. Леголас трепетал от каждого прикосновения; он зарывался пальцами в волосы возлюбленного, силился прижаться к нему еще теснее, выгибался, подаваясь навстречу его ласкам…

Вот пальцы лорда Элронда скользнули принцу в ложбинку между ягодиц. Леголас застонал, повел бедрами, схватил руку Элронда за запястье, направляя его в себя, и сразу же глубоко насадился на его пальцы. Леголасу вспомнилось вдруг, как еще совсем недавно лорд Элронд лечил его, а он, Леголас, жаждал совсем иного «лечения»; как он вжимался в постель, кусая подушку, чтобы не застонать, изо всех сил старался не подаваться навстречу пальцу владыки Ривенделла и отчаянно стыдился своих «низменных» желаний… Как он был глуп тогда! Леголасу захотелось рассмеяться, но в этот момент лорд Элронд коснулся его особенно глубоко и чувствительно, и с губ принца сорвался не смех, а сладкий стон.

Он наклонился и поцеловал возлюбленного, проникая языком в его рот. Леголас чувствовал, что лорд Элронд тоже возбужден, но принцу нравилось дразнить любовника и заставлять того изнывать от страсти – поэтому Леголас ограничился лишь поцелуем и вновь отстранился. Он насадился на пальцы Элронда еще глубже, одновременно лаская себя через свитер. Взглянув на лорда Элронда из-под полуопущенных ресниц, Леголас увидел, что тот смотрит на него уже почти умоляюще. Леголас победно улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь меня? – проговорил он, облизнув губы с таким откровенным бесстыдством, что бедняга Элронд вспыхнул от смущения и желания и залепетал что-то совсем уж беспомощное.

Леголас рассмеялся. В эти мгновения он впервые в жизни осознал, что по-настоящему властвует над своим любовником – властвует безраздельно и самодержавно, не оглядываясь на свой глупый стыд или нелепую мораль, о которой принц зачем-то так много думал прежде; впервые в жизни Леголас ощутил, как это здорово – быть соблазнителем. Он приподнял голову Элронда, подался вперед – лорд Элронд, обвив руками талию принца, послушно принялся ласкать губами его член; а Леголас направлял его движения и в перерывах между стонами и вскриками думал, как много он потерял, пока терзался своим бессмысленным стремлением к добродетельной жизни… и сколько еще неизведанных граней наслаждения предстоит ему изведать.

Словно в ответ на мысли Леголаса дверь в комнату вдруг распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, и в спальню с гиканьем влетели Элладан и Элрохир.

\- Папа, папа, отпусти малыша-Трандуилиона! – вопили они, скача вокруг постели. – Успеете еще наобжиматься! Снежный городок уже готов!

\- Мальчики, не бегайте, а то неровен час упадете, – пытался урезонить их Элронд, одновременно выползая из-под Леголаса и смущенно натягивая одеяло чуть ли не до носа. Он хотел было накрыть одеялом и Леголаса, но принц отстранил его руку и вытянулся на постели, нисколько не стыдясь своей наготы.

\- Ух ты-ы-ы, – протянули близнецы, уставившись на Леголаса, который лежал перед ними на животе в одном только свитере. – Чур, малыш-Трандуилион в нашей команде!

Леголас отвернулся от них и украдкой улыбнулся, чувствуя на себе жаркие взгляды близнецов – ему льстило, что Элладан и Элрохир хотят его по-настоящему, хотят не просто сына короля Трандуила, как прежде, а его самого, Леголаса...

\- Да, вырос наш малец, – одобрительно хохотнул знакомый оглушительный голос. Повернув голову, принц увидел Глорфинделя, стоявшего в дверях – тот улыбался всеми своими ослепительно-белыми крепкими зубами и откровенно разглядывал обнаженные ягодицы Леголаса, добродушно посмеиваясь. – Говорил ведь – окрепнет еще, все ж-таки сын Трандуила… Кровь всегда берет свое.

\- Если следовать логике любезного Глорфинделя, то и наши близнецы в один прекрасный день вдруг полюбят сидеть в библиотеке и любоваться пыльными фолиантами, – ехидно произнес Эрестор, протискиваясь в комнату – что было не так-то просто, учитывая то, что могучая фигура Глорфинделя загораживала собой весь дверной проем. – Как-то с трудом верится, знаете ли.

Колючий взгляд Эрестора заскользил по спальне, на мгновение задержался на обнаженных ногах Леголаса (Эрестор криво усмехнулся) и, наконец, остановился на лице Элронда, который все еще натягивал одеяло и смущенно улыбался.

\- Повелитель, – сказал Эрестор, с брезгливостью отводя глаза от смятой постели, – раз вы уже… проснулись, предлагаю заняться делами государства. Многие прошения требуют…

\- Балрог меня возьми, Эрестор, почему ты всегда такой кислый? – воскликнул Элладан, удивляясь тому, что советник отчего-то не желает скакать и радоваться снегу так же, как они.

\- Ага, ты ведь столько сладкого ешь, – поддержал брата Элрохир.

\- Погляди вокруг – снег, солнце, в небе ни облачка, птички поют, малыш-Трандуилион лежит прямо перед тобой со своей аппетитной попкой… а ты про какие-то прошения говоришь! – Элладан даже фыркнул от возмущения. – Как можно думать о делах в такой замечательный день!?

Эрестор хмыкнул, ничуть не впечатленный прочувствованной речью близнецов.

\- К вашему сведению, юные господа, советники для того и нужны, чтобы думать о делах в _любые_ дни, – заметил он ядовито, всем своим видом показывая, что уж кого-кого, а его, старшего советника Эрестора, ничуть не интересуют такие презренные низменные вещи, как снег за окном или упругая задница Леголаса.

Элронд обреченно вздохнул и выполз из-под одеяла, прикрываясь халатом.

\- Ты прав, мой друг, – сказал он Эрестору. – Пусть молодые веселятся, а нас с тобой ждет работа, – владыка Ривенделла с сожалением посмотрел на Леголаса, который в своем свитере с оленями и снежинками выглядел даже еще более соблазнительно, чем если бы он был обнажен. – Дитя мое, а почему ты еще не открыл свой подарок? Я хочу убедиться, что угадал с размером.

С этими словами Элронд протянул Леголасу пакет из серебряной бумаги. Принц просиял – он любил получать подарки, ведь всю жизнь Леголасу так не хватало знаков внимания к его несчастной персоне. Пакет шуршал загадочно и соблазнительно; Леголас, даже закусив губу от предвкушения, запустил в него руку и вытащил коробочку, перевязанную золотой лентой. Принц восхищенно вздохнул. Он потянул за ленточку и медленно развязал ее, смакуя сам процесс открывания подарка; снял крышку, аккуратно отложил ее в сторону, развернул розовую папиросную бумагу… и с недоумением воззрился на лежащий в коробочке длинный тонкий фаллоимитатор. Леголас растерянно взял его в руку – фаллоимитатор был металлическим, покрытым розоватой, телесного цвета, эмалью, с отвинчивающейся крышечкой в основании.

\- Ну давай, малыш-Трандуилион, примерь скорей обновку! – закричали близнецы, покатываясь со смеху. – А то вдруг размерчик не подойдет!..

Элронд всплеснул руками.

\- Дети, дети, я имел в виду совсем не это, – лорд Элронд вытряхнул из серебряного пакета вязаные шерстяные носки в красно-белую полосочку. – В последнее время я увлекся вязанием – это очень успокаивает – и всем связал разные подарки. А кроме того, я заказал у гномов одинаковые подарки, которые бы удовлетворили каждого, чтобы не было никаких обид. Кто же знал, что гномы придумают такой оригинальный сувенир!..

Близнецы в полном восторге загоготали. Элладан выхватил розовый пенис из рук совсем растерявшегося Леголаса и начал комично гоняться за братом, размахивая своим «оружием» – Элрохир же притворно ужасался, уворачивался, повизгивал, то прикрывая пятую точку новыми носками Леголаса, то прячась за него самого. Они резвились бы еще долго, если бы Глорфиндель, изловив близнецов, не отобрал у них подарки Леголаса. Он бросил носки обратно на постель, а искусное изделие гномов с любопытством повертел в своих больших руках.

\- Мелковат дрын, – хохотнул Глорфиндель, обращаясь к Элронду. – Помнится, в молодости ты для себя заказывал штуки покрупнее, да еще и нас подбивал побаловаться новыми игрушками.

Лицо лорда Элронда на миг осветилось отблесками воспоминаний.

\- Да, мой друг, – вздохнул он, мечтательно улыбнувшись, – славные были дни. Ради наших зимних забав даже сам король Трандуил покидал Лихолесье, а ты, любезный старший советник, не всегда был таким букой – вспомни-ка, кто был у нас заводилой… И не ты ли посоветовал мне в былую пору заказать у гномов те чудные вещицы?

\- На то я и советник, чтобы советовать, – кисло отозвался Эрестор, которого весь этот разговор странно нервировал.

Глорфиндель, расчувствовавшись, с размаху хлопнул советника по плечу, отчего тот пошатнулся и состроил еще более кислую гримасу.

\- Это уж точно, – громыхнул Глорфиндель. – В старые добрые времена наш Эрик давал жару, а не куксился, как сейчас. Уж ты бы не заказал такую фитюльку, а, Эрик? – он сунул фаллоимитатор Эрестору прямо под нос. – Такие игрушки только на елку вешать! – и Глорфиндель оглушительно расхохотался, довольный собственной незатейливой шуткой, а Леголас украдкой глянул вниз на собственный членик, радуясь, что Глорфиндель никогда его не видел – вдруг бы этому могучему эльфу вздумалось прилюдно потешаться и над изящным Леголасовым достоинством.

Эрестор, поморщившись с наигранной брезгливостью, снял со своего плеча руку Глорфинделя и, собрав побольше яду, заявил, глядя на Глорфинделя снизу вверх и даже приподнявшись на цыпочках:

\- Да вы у нас, милейший Глорфиндель, знаток размеров и форм!

Глорфиндель, не ожидав внезапной атаки Эрестора, простодушно ответил:

\- Какой же из меня знаток? Это вон Трандуил знаток, а я вообще… не по этому делу, но никогда не откажусь вкусно поесть, сладко поспать и от души перепихнуться. Что еще нужно здоровому эльфу?

Тут уж Эрестору изменила его всегдашняя выдержка.

\- _Перепихнуться!?_ – взвизгнул он. – _Так_ вы это называете!? Вам всегда было все равно, с кем и как, гнусное вы животное! – Эрестор задрожал, попытался сказать еще что-то, но вдруг резко развернулся на каблучках и фурией вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

\- Что это с ним? – искренне удивился Глорфиндель. – Всю жизнь он меня терзает своими претензиями, а я никак в толк не возьму, что ему от меня надо…

Элронд наконец оделся, поднялся с постели и примирительно сказал, по своему обыкновению пытаясь сгладить неприятную сцену:

\- Давайте не будем ссориться в такой чудесный день!.. – он оглянулся на сыновей, которые возились на кровати, пыхтя и пакостно хихикая. – Мальчики, отдайте принцу его носки! Элладан, зачем ты надеваешь носок Элрохиру на причинное место? У него же может начаться раздражение от шерсти! – Элронд снял носки с их членов и, ласково урезонивая брыкающегося Леголаса, начал натягивать носки на его ноги. – Вот как хорошо, мой дружок, а то я заметил, что у тебя всегда ноги холодные, даже в постели… Так бывает от плохого кровообращения… Не морщись, не морщись, ничего, что кусают, это как раз полезно при твоем слабом здоровье, – надо сказать, Леголас морщился совсем не от кусачих носков – просто всё, что произошло и было сказано сегодняшним утром, опять нарушило его и без того шаткое душевное равновесие.

\- Ну папа, отпусти уже малыша-Трандуилиона, там снежный городок уже готов, нам пора! – завопили близнецы, нетерпеливо выдергивая Леголаса из объятий хлопотливого Элронда.

\- А как же завтрак? – всполошился Элронд, но близнецы уже тащили Леголаса к двери, и владыка Ривенделла только успел крикнуть им вслед: – Не забудьте одеть принца потеплее! Он же совсем без штанов!..

Элронд заправил постель, подобрал мишуру от подарков и отправился распорядиться насчет завтрака, добродушно бормоча себе под нос:

\- Ах, дети, дети…


	2. Взятие снежного городка

Леголас, заливисто смеясь, выбежал из темных душных сеней, где Элладан и Элрохир пытались прижать принца к стенке и залезть к нему под дубленку. В лицо дохнуло душистым холодом. На миг принц остановился на ступенях, с восторгом оглядывая сияющие снежные просторы: ослепительным было чистое голубое небо, ослепительно сияло холодное зимнее солнце, ослепительно сверкал снег, отражая солнечные лучи… Пахло хвоей, холодом, чистотой. Со стороны снежного городка доносились возбужденные голоса хоббитов.

Вдруг Леголас почувствовал, что к нему подкрадываются. Оглянувшись, он легонько оттолкнул Элрохира, каким-то чудом увернулся от рук Элладана и бросился бежать, проваливаясь в снег, а близнецы ринулись за ним, хохоча и подзадоривая друг друга.

\- Малыш-Трандуилион, куда же ты! – кричал Элладан, выбираясь из очередного сугроба, – веселый, раскрасневшийся, весь в снегу. – Не убегай!

\- Да, не убегай, малыш Трандуилион! – вторил ему Элрохир, наклоняясь, чтобы набрать побольше снега. – Потому что мы все равно тебя догоним!

\- А что мы с тобой сделаем, когда догоним – это уж ты сам догадайся! – хохотнул Элладан, вслед за братом тоже набирая полные пригоршни снега.

Леголас, уже успевший отбежать на приличное расстояние, оглянулся и показал близнецам язык.

\- Сначала догоните!

В этот момент в него попал первый снежок, пущенный Элрохиром. Принц ойкнул и побежал было дальше, но близнецы обрушили на Леголаса целый град снежных снарядов, и принц, ахнув, картинно рухнул в снег – не столько потому, что его сразили снежки близнецов, сколько потому, что ему хотелось посмотреть, что же сделают с ним Элладан и Элрохир, когда поймают.

\- Вот ты и попался, малыш-Трандуилион! – завопили близнецы и, чрезвычайно довольные собой, ринулись к своей «жертве». – Теперь не убежишь! – с этими словами они напрыгнули на Леголаса и принялись валять его в снегу, норовя потискать или ущипнуть за задницу.

Леголас брыкался, фыркал от снега и игриво вскрикивал, не столько отбиваясь от своих «пленителей», сколько прижимаясь к ним еще теснее. Вскоре они уже не дрались, а целовались, продолжая пихаться уже только для вида. Леголас, с сияющими глазами, растрепанный, разрумянившийся то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, подставлял губы то Элладану, то Элрохиру, смеялся и тяжело дышал – впрочем, так же, как и близнецы, которые наваливались на Леголаса, все глубже проваливаясь в снег, тискали принца и шептали ему какие-то бесстыдные глупости. Все трое с ног до головы были в снегу: снег запутывался в волосах, лез в глаза, забивался за ворот, таял на губах, остужал разгоряченные тела… Вдруг Элладан, бросив на брата хитрющий взгляд, сунул ему за пазуху целую пригоршню снега. Бедняга Элрохир заорал, вскочил и принялся вытряхивать снег из своего свитера, а коварный Элладан тем временем полностью завладел Леголасом. Но он недолго праздновал победу – Элрохир наконец справился со снегом и с криком «Ах ты, скотина!» налетел на брата.

Близнецы покатились по снегу, пыхтя, сдавленно ругаясь и дубася друг друга, а Леголас изумленно наблюдал за ними. Неужели Элладан и Элрохир подрались из-за него? Из-за него, «малыша-Трандуилиона», который прежде привлекал их только как сын короля Трандуила? Это открытие настолько ошеломило Леголаса, что он не сразу в него поверил и еще какое-то время продолжал смотреть на близнецов, которые увлеченно лупили друг друга, уже позабыв о причине своего «спора».

\- Ну хватит вам, мальчики, – Леголас кинул в близнецов снежком – попал в Элрохира. – Нас ждет снежный городок, помните?

Принц поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, застегнул дубленку; вся его одежда промокла насквозь, но Леголас почти не чувствовал холода от переполнявшего его восторга. Запустив в близнецов еще одним снежком – на этот раз снежок угодил в Элладана – принц бодро зашагал к снежному городку, за сверкающей стеной которого слышался хриплый хоббичий шепот и шкодное хихиканье.

На этот раз хоббиты превзошли самих себя: снежный городок был поистине великолепен. Ледяная стена, высокая, с узкими бойницами, казалась по-настоящему неприступной; грозные снежные башни вздымались к самому небу; на башнях развевались импровизированные флаги из красных чулок… А из-за стен выглядывали довольные румяные мордашки хоббитов, предвкушавших веселую «битву».

\- Эй, там, в крепости! – завопили близнецы – похоже, великолепный образец хоббичьего зодчества привел их в полнейший восторг. – Сдавайтесь, пока не поздно!

Хоббиты переглянулись, почему-то прыская от смеха.

\- Ни за что! – прокричали отважные защитники города, хихикая и пихая друг друга локтями. – Убирайтесь прочь, подлые захватчики!

\- Ну всё… – протянул Элладан, сплевывая на ладони. – В бой, мои верные воины! Покажем этим мохноногим рыцарям, на что способны воители эльдар!

Близнецы со всей дури завопили «Ура-а-а!» и бросились на приступ, а Леголас поспешил вслед за ними.

Первая атака закончилась поражением – хоббиты обрушили на храбрых воинов град снежков, и мудрый воевода Элладан отдал приказ отступить, чтобы уже через несколько мгновений с новыми силами ринуться в бой. На этот раз удача им улыбнулась: Элрохир ухитрился ухватиться за бойницу и, подтянувшись на руках, начал карабкаться на стену, подбодряемый Элладаном и Леголасом. Но бдительные защитники крепости не дремали: они подкатили к краю стены чан с некоей подозрительно пузырящейся жидкостью, и в следующий миг поток доброго эля смел захватчика со стены.

\- Проклятье! – воскликнул воевода Элладан. – Презренные толстозадые кудряши льют на нас расплавленный… то есть, разбавленный эль!

\- Какое коварство! – поддержал его Элрохир – он наглотался эля и теперь никак не мог отдышаться.

\- Ничего, они у нас еще попляшут, – пообещал Элладан и вновь пошел на приступ.

Снова и снова отважные эльфийские воины атаковали вражескую крепость, снова и снова хоббиты отбрасывали их назад, обстреливая морковками и засахаренными яблочками, но наконец Элладану удалось забраться на стену. Он сел на нее верхом, огляделся, с видом победителя поболтал ногами и уже приготовился изречь какую-нибудь подходящую случаю глупость, когда нечто серое, косматое и громадное налетело на него и свалило со стены.

\- Во-о-олк! – завопил Элладан и пустился в бегство, но громадина со страшным рычанием набросилась на него, подмяла под себя и принялась трепать, пыхтя и порыкивая.

\- Держись, Элладан, я тебя спасу! – прокричал Элрохир. – Ну… то есть… я позову дядю Глорфинделя, и он тебя спасет!..

А Леголас, обмерев от ужаса, не мог сдвинуться с места. Остановившимся взглядом он смотрел на гигантского косматого волка, схватившего Элладана; правда, Элладан, похоже, совсем не возражал, а даже хохотал и весело барахтался в снегу, шутливо колотя волка по пузу, – но эта странность только еще больше пугала бедного принца. Он даже не сразу смог разобрать, _что_ кричит ему Элладан, а когда все-таки разобрал, смысл слов никак не укладывался у Леголаса в голове.

\- Малыш-Трандуилион, малыш-Трандуилион, ну что ты стоишь? – кричал Элладан, повиснув у волка на шее – волк же тряс головой и продолжал устрашающе рычать. – Иди сюда скорее! Приехал, приехал! Ура! Все-таки приехал!

В этот миг на волка налетел второй брат, и чудовище демонстративно рухнуло в снег, подминая под себя близнецов. Элрохир, что-то восторженно вереща, выскользнул из-под волка и оседлал его.

\- Скачи, скачи, лошадка! – завопил он, ударяя пятками волку в бока.

Монстр послушно поднялся и галопом помчался прямо на Леголаса, подбрасывая Элрохира, поднимая тучи снега и раскатисто рыча, причем рычание это подозрительно напоминало утробный смех. Леголас, ошеломленный смутной догадкой, пригляделся к чудовищному волку… И тут волчья голова, оказавшаяся капюшоном, откинулась, и из-под нее высунулась знакомая рожа, улыбающаяся от уха до уха.

\- Больг! – взвизгнул Леголас, не веря своим глазам.

«Волк» заулыбался еще шире, продемонстрировав безупречный ряд острых зубов, и прогудел ласково:

\- Ласи!..

Леголас сорвался с места и побежал навстречу «волку», смеясь и чуть не плача от радости.

\- Больг! Больг! Это ты! – кричал принц на бегу.

\- Да, да, это он! Вот почему стена снежного городка была такой высокой! Озорники-хоббиты приготовили нам сюрприз! Больг, Больг, наш Больг приехал! – вопили Элладан и Элрохир, скача вокруг Больга, который продолжал трясти волчьей шкурой и старательно рычать на радость близнецам.

Леголас не смог вовремя остановиться и налетел на лже-волка, в тот же миг оказавшись в его объятиях. Радостно хохоча, орк закинул Леголаса на плечо, Элладан и Элрохир повисли на Больге с двух сторон, и веселая компания, вопя, гогоча и распевая обрывки песен, направилась к дому, создавая столько шуму, сколько не создал бы, наверное, и целый орочий полк из давешнего Леголасова сна.


	3. Полный поднос пирожных

В малой трапезной было шумно и весело. В камине жарко горел огонь, уютно трещали дрова, пахло душистым деревом; отблески пламени плясали на деревянном полу и вязаных ковриках, на стенах и на темных балках потолка. Вокруг разливался аппетитный аромат жаркого. За маленькими слюдяными окошками шел снег. Слышно было, как снаружи перекликаются суетливые хоббиты: они то и дело пробегали мимо окон то с вязанкой дров, то с ведром воды, то с целой охапкой сена, и всякий раз из любопытства заглядывали в трапезную.

Леголас сидел за длинным столом, покрытым простоватой, но нарядной белой скатертью с красной вышивкой. Подле него сидел Больг, разомлевший от тепла, вкусной еды и всеобщего веселья – он даже раскраснелся, если орки вообще способны краснеть. Больг галантно (ну, по-орочьи галантно) ухаживал за Леголасом, подкладывая ему лучшие кусочки (опять же, лучшие на орочий взгляд), и потому вскоре на тарелке перед принцем собралась целая гора жира, гузок и ребер. Леголас, польщенный таким вниманием, смущался, кокетливо опускал глазки и льнул к Больгу, чувствуя, как тот с неуклюжей орочьей нежностью приобнимает его за талию.

Справа от Больга сидели Элладан и Элрохир – точнее, не сидели, а крутились, шумели и теребили Больга, который беззлобно отмахивался от неугомонных близнецов, как от назойливых мух. Однако Элладан и Элрохир не успокаивались и продолжали тянуть бедного орка за руку, виснуть у него на шее, кричать что-то прямо ему в ухо и, переглядываясь, хихикая и подзадоривая друг друга, щупать его под столом, пытаясь добраться до Больгова достоинства через слои шкур и грубо выделанных кож.

\- Смотрите, смотрите, как мы Больга научили! – Элладан потрепал орка за загривок и крикнул ему в ухо: – Больг, иди на фиг!

Больг повернулся, благодушно взглянул на близнецов и, с трудом выговаривая эльфийские слова, прогудел ласково:

\- Сам иди на фиг.

Этот нехитрый трюк привел Элладана и Элрохира в полнейший восторг: они завизжали, захлопали в ладоши и затопотали. Больг, который так и не понял, почему близнецы хохочут, тоже улыбнулся – из вежливости.

\- Здорово, да? Это мы его научили! – заявили близнецы самодовольно – их так и распирало от гордости. – Больг, Больг, давай еще раз, а? Больг, иди на фиг!

\- Сам иди на фиг, – послушно отозвался орк.

Элладан и Элрохир снова покатились со смеху, хлопая руками по столешнице, отчего вся посуда на столе весело зазвенела.

\- Дети, дети, – мягко урезонил их Элронд, – вы утомляете нашего гостя.

\- Вот и нет! – Элладан хлопнул Больга по плечу. – Наш Больг неутомим! Правда, Больг?

Больг, которому эльфийские слова казались одной сплошной переливчатой абракадаброй, понял, что эльфы говорят о нем и, повернув к Элладану свою большую голову, доброжелательно осклабился и прогудел:

\- Элли хороший, – Больг называл «Элли» и Элладана, и Элрохира, и Элронда, но Элладан так и просиял от радости и принялся трепать и тискать своего ненаглядного орка, торжествующе крича брату:

\- Вот видишь? Видишь? Больг любит меня, а не тебя!

\- Больг любит Ласи, – возразил Больг, осторожно отцепляя от себя Элладана, повисшего у него на шее, – Больг уже знал, что эльфы – создания хилые и дохлые, и обращаться с ними нужно бережно, иначе они начнут реветь или, еще чего доброго, помирать.

Элрохир злорадно прыснул.

\- Ха! Ну что, Элладан, съел?

\- Это ты у меня сейчас съешь! – Элладан развернулся к брату и со всего маху ткнул ему в нос куриной ножкой. Элрохир тотчас же схватил целую индейку и с размаху шлепнул ею Элладана по лицу. Близнецы, хохоча и ругаясь, принялись лупить друг друга едой, не слушая беспомощные увещевания отца. Они уже успели опрокинуть блюдо с бараньими ребрышками и разлить целый кувшин вина, когда Глорфиндель, наконец, решил прийти на помощь совсем растерявшемуся лорду Элронду. Он лениво поднялся со своего кресла, подошел к близнецам и легко, как щенков, приподняв их за шкирку, хорошенько их встряхнул.

\- Ну-ка, удальцы, не балУйте! – громыхнул он, силой усаживая Элладана и Элрохира обратно на лавку. – Вот я вам!

Близнецы ойкнули от подзатыльников.

\- Ай, дядя Глорфиндель, больно же! – пискнул Элладан, тайком от Глорфинделя больно тыкая брата в ребра.

\- Я не виноват, он первый начал! – прохныкал Элрохир, пнув его в ответ, – и неугомонные близнецы снова начали щипать и пихать друг друга под столом.

\- Дети, – вздохнул Элронд, виновато покосившись на своего советника – тот брезгливо ковырял вилкой несчастную картофелину у себя в тарелке и, судя по желчно поджатым губам, едва сдерживался, чтобы не съязвить.

Вернувшись на свое место рядом с Эрестором, Глорфиндель потянулся за очередной ножкой индейки: он привстал, отрывая ножку от тушки, и даже не заметил, что при этом всем телом наваливается на советника. Эрестор демонстративно отодвинулся.

\- Разбаловал ты ребят, владыка, – заявил Глорфиндель, продолжая возиться с индейкой, отчего голова Эрестора оказалась прямо у него подмышкой, а колено уперлось в колено советника. Эрестор, не поднимая глаз, принялся нервно разрезать картофелину пополам – та, как назло, разрезаться не желала, а елозила по тарелке и норовила соскользнуть с тарелки на стол, чем еще больше нервировала и без того раздраженного советника. Глорфиндель же как ни в чем не бывало продолжал: – Вот, помнится, я своих бойцов в Гондолине держал в ежовых рукавицах: подъем на рассвете, обливания ледяной водой, ежедневные тренировки… – Глорфиндель, наконец, покончил с индейкой и плюхнулся обратно в кресло, с наслаждением вытянув под столом свои длинные крепкие ноги. – Какие парни выросли – любо-дорого смотреть! – проговорил он невнятно, вгрызаясь в мясо. – Настоящие бойцы, не то, что нынешняя молодежь. Вот веришь – трое суток могли простоять на карауле в любую погоду, а усталости – ни в одном глазу! Эх, славное было время. Бывало, мы с моими ребятами ночи напролет…

Эрестор со злостью бросил вилку – та со звоном ударилась о тарелку, отскочила и упала на пол.

\- Начинается, – констатировал он ядовито. – Любезный Глорфиндель вновь решил осчастливить нас очередной историей из своего славного боевого прошлого. Великие Валар, почему ни один завтрак, или обед, или ужин, или прогулка по саду, или совет, или тихий зимний вечер не обходится без ваших, балрог их возьми, гондолинских баек?! – Эрестор вскочил на ноги, метнулся было к двери, но, остановившись на пороге, вернулся, схватил со стола блюдо с кремовыми пирожными и удалился, сердито цокая каблуками. Он хотел еще и хлопнуть дверью для пущего эффекта (советник вообще был большой любитель эффектно хлопать дверьми), но, увы, Эрестор держал в руках блюдо с пирожными, а захлопывать дверь ногой не рискнул, опасаясь потерять равновесие и рухнуть на пол вместе с пирожными – к позору советника и к великой радости близнецов.

Эрестор услышал, как растерянный голос Глорфинделя сказал ему вслед: «Эй, Эрик, ты чего?», Элладан и Элрохир возмущенно завопили: «Папа! Советник забрал наш десерт!», а Элронд, совсем опечаленный, ответил им: «Ах, оставьте, мальчики: пусть у нашего советника будет хоть какая-то радость в жизни…». Тут уж и без того расстроенные нервы Эрестора не выдержали и он принялся прямо на ходу поглощать одно пирожное за другим.

Когда советник добрался до своего кабинета, на блюде сиротливо лежало одно-единственное пирожное. Эрестор, не отказав себе в удовольствии с грохотом захлопнуть дверь, бросил блюдо на письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, и, сев в кресло, с тоской посмотрел на оставшееся пирожное, которое лежало на блюде одно-одинешенько. Эрестор чуть надавил на него, собрал пальцем вылезший заварной крем и размазал его по губам. Облизнул губы. Вздохнул. Со злостью отпихнул от себя блюдо.

Из малой трапезной доносились веселые голоса. Глорфиндель распевал какую-то песню… Пахло яблочным пирогом, сбитнем и этой злосчастной индейкой. Эрестору вспомнилось, как Глорфиндель, отрывая для себя ножку индейки, наваливался на него, сам того не замечая, – такой большой, сильный, горячий, пахнущий солнцем и снегом… «Неуклюжий болван», – поспешно поправил себя Эрестор. В малой трапезной уже раздавался топот ног: должно быть, близнецы пустились в пляс под песню Глорфинделя – судя по звону посуды, еще и на столе. Кто-то хлопал в ладоши. Вдруг раздался грохот, рев, а вслед за тем – восторженный визг близнецов, хохот Глорфинделя и укоризненный голос Элронда: «Больг, ну зачем же ты на стол полез?..». Эрестору захотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать отголосков этого праздника жизни.

Он обвел взглядом свой стол, бесчисленные свитки, своды законов, чернильницы, перья, географические карты… пакет из серебряной бумаги. Эрестор притянул его к себе, недоуменно осмотрел и только потом уже вспомнил, что это подарок лорда Элронда: в пакете лежал вязаный чехол для письменных принадлежностей (советник порадовался, что здесь нет Элладана и Элрохира, а то озорные близнецы уж точно не упустили бы возможности сострить, для каких именно принадлежностей предназначен этот длинный узкий чехол) и фаллоимитатор, точно такой же, какой этим утром достался Леголасу. Эрестор вынул фаллоимитатор из пакета. «Буду использовать как пресс-папье», – кисло усмехнулся он, представив, как лорд Элронд деликатно спрашивает советника, понравился ли ему подарок, а Эрестор язвительно отвечает, что подарок прекрасный, спасибо, он как раз искал что-нибудь под пресс-папье.

Эрестор повертел фаллоимитатор в руках, с показным равнодушием рассматривая этот шедевр гномьего мастерства. Штучка была весьма изящной, с небольшим утолщением на конце, с приятной наощупь эмалевой поверхностью, розоватой, искусно разрисованной тонкими прожилками. Эрестор задумчиво провел пальцем по длинной венке, начинавшейся у основания и потом разделяющейся надвое; осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил кончиком пальца головку. Чудесный гномий металл быстро согревался от соприкосновения с руками Эрестора и теперь казался почти живым; на головке «члена», к изумлению советника, даже заблестела капелька смазки…

Любопытство в Эресторе наконец одержало верх над гордостью: он поднес произведение гномьего искусства к губам и слизнул капельку, пробуя ее на вкус. Она оказалась совсем безвкусной, но сердце Эрестора отчего-то бешено заколотилось. Почти задыхаясь от смешанного чувства стыда и возбуждения, он торопливо, будто боясь передумать, снял с пирожного кремовую розочку, мазнул кремом головку «подарка» и, зачем-то закрыв глаза, медленно ввел его в себя.

На несколько мгновений Эрестор перестал дышать, ошеломленный давно забытой болью, обещавшей наслаждение. Он опустился грудью на стол, с трудом загоняя воздух в легкие. Эрестор чувствовал, как его щеки пылают от стыда, холодел при мысли о том, что кто-то может войти и застать его в таком… таком… скажем так, неподобающем виде, но вместо того, чтобы вынуть из себя гномью безделушку и поскорее привести себя в порядок, пока никто его не увидел, Эрестор завел руку за спину и надавил на основание фаллоимитатора, вводя его еще глубже.

Из глаз Эрестора брызнули слезы. Он тихо застонал, неосознанно подаваясь навстречу игрушке и выгибаясь, отыскивая наиболее чувствительное положение. Даже сейчас, каждый миг задыхаясь от боли и наслаждения, Эрестор не переставал думать о том, насколько низко он пал: удовлетворяет себя искусственным членом, лежа на столе в своем кабинете… Советника бросило в холод от мысли, что было бы, если б кто-нибудь узнал о его позоре.

И не успел Эрестор подумать об этом, как дверь в его кабинет распахнулась, и на пороге возник Глорфиндель собственной персоной. Он так и застыл, не донеся до рта ножку индейки, ошеломленно глядя на советника, лежащего грудью на столе со спущенными штанами и с Элрондовым подарком в заднице, а Эрестор смотрел на него, не зная, что предпринять сначала: вытащить из себя фаллоимитатор, натянуть штаны, подняться со стола или крикнуть Глорфинделю, чтобы тот убирался вон.

\- Вот те на, – наконец смог вымолвить Глорфиндель. – Лорд Элронд места себе не находит, говорит – иди проверь, как там наш старший советник, обидели мы его сегодня, нужно его утешить… а ты тут, значит, гномьим дрыном развлекаешься!

Пока Глорфиндель говорил, Эрестор все же быстро выдернул из себя подарок Элронда, охнул от уже позабытого им чувства, натянул штаны и, прибегнув к своему излюбленному способу защиты – нападению, напустился на Глорфинделя:

\- Прекрасный утешитель из вас получился, сударь, – ничего не скажешь! Явился утешать с куриной ногой в лапах!

\- Это не курица, а индейка, – глупо поправил его Глорфиндель и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что от его реплики Эрестор распалился еще пуще.

\- О, в еде-то вы разбираетесь! Только о еде и думаете! Вам лишь бы жрать, пить и _совокупляться_! – советник почувствовал, что у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы – то ли от стыда, то ли от того, что внезапное появление Глорфинделя помешало ему закончить начатое, а Эрестор и так уже сходил с ума от неудовлетворения… Плакать перед Глорфинделем Эрестору уж точно не хотелось, и он попытался скроить свою обычную презрительную мину, но презрительная мина почему-то никак не получалась, а вместо нее выходило нечто жалкое и плаксивое.

Глорфиндель совсем растерялся.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, если дело в индейке – я ее отложу вот сюда, ладно? – он попытался положить недоеденную ногу на блюдо рядом с пирожным, но Эрестор, возмутившись еще сильнее, закричал на него:

\- Кто кладет индейку на блюдо с пирожными, невежественная вы скотина!?

Глорфиндель, опасаясь, что индейка, которая отчего-то так волнует Эрестора, окончательно выведет советника из себя, решил положить ее на одну из бумаг, что в обилии лежали на столе – славный воевода искренне полагал, что бумага нужна только для того, чтобы класть на нее что-нибудь жирное… ну, или ходить с ней в сортир.

\- Что вы делаете!? – Эрестор чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. – Это же послание от Кирдана Корабела!

\- Да куда ж мне ее девать-то?! – в конце концов не выдержал Глорфиндель – и в сердцах отшвырнул индейку: ножка ударилась об портрет лорда Элронда, сползла по нему, оставив на лице владыки Ривенделла жирный след, и, наконец, шлепнулась на пол. Воцарилась тишина.

А в следующее мгновение Эрестор бросился на Глорфинделя с кулаками. Он истерично плакал, колотил опешившего воина по широкой груди и кричал, что Глорфиндель сломал ему жизнь. «Ничего не понимаю», – сокрушенно подумал Глорфиндель, но на всякий случай скрутил Эрестора, аккуратно уложил его на стол и навалился на него всем телом, чтобы тот не вырвался, – но советник продолжал извиваться под ним, брыкаясь и заливаясь слезами, и кричать:

\- Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!..

Глорфиндель уже и не знал, как его успокоить; тут в голову славного воина пришла гениальная идея. Он схватил Эрестора за плечи, приподнял его над столом, словно советник был легкий, как пушинка, и запечатал ему рот поцелуем. Эрестор успел промычать еще одно «ненавижу» и вдруг обмяк, прильнул к груди Глорфинделя, со всхлипом ответил на поцелуй… Они рухнули на стол, остервенело целуя друг друга. Эрестор нетерпеливо разрывал на Глорфинделе одежду (Глорфиндель даже слегка растерялся, не ожидав от всегда сдержанного советника такой прыти) и жарко шептал ему что-то, выгибался, кусал его до крови… Глорфиндель чувствовал, как трепещет тело Эрестора под его руками.

\- Дурак, идиот, скотина, – нежно шептал Эрестор, покрывая поцелуями лицо Глорфинделя, – я же люблю тебя, тварь ты неблагодарная… Всегда любил… Только тебя… любил…

Глорфиндель содрал с советника штаны, не сняв с него сапог, ловко закинул его ноги себе на плечи и по-хозяйски схватил Эрестора за бедра.

\- Так откуда ж мне было знать, чего тебе надо-то? – хрипло выдохнул он в перерывах между поцелуями.

Эрестор застонал от нетерпения и, закусив губу, сам насадился на член Глорфинделя.

\- Какой же ты… недалекий, – он вскрикнул, почувствовав, как в него проникает могучий член Глорфинделя, не шедший ни в какое сравнение с той изящной безделушкой, которой он только что баловался, – …ты должен был догадаться!

\- Да ты только и делал, что огрызался и злобился – как я должен был догадаться? – недоуменно возразил Глорфиндель, немного запыхавшись не столько от возбуждения, сколько от всех треволнений сегодняшнего дня. – Так бы прямо и сказал, что хочешь перепихнуться!

\- _Перепихнуться!_ – воскликнул Эрестор, возмущенный до глубины души. Вместо того, чтобы поглубже насадиться на член Глорфинделя, как ему хотелось, он собрался с силами, приподнялся и влепил Глорфинделю пощечину, которую тот почти не заметил и только рассмеялся, чем привел Эрестора в бешенство. Вдобавок ко всему Глорфиндель оперся о блюдо и раздавил своей лапищей последнее пирожное, но в этот момент Эрестора вдруг прошил разряд наслаждения такой ослепительной силы, что он сдался, упал обратно на спину и, схватив руку Глорфинделя, со стоном слизал крем с его пальцев.

Этот-то стон и услышал лорд Элронд, который, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием Глорфинделя, решил все-таки узнать, всё ли в порядке у старшего советника, чьи расстроенные нервы в последнее время весьма тревожили сердобольного владыку Ривенделла. Добрый хозяин дома, испугавшись, что Эрестору стало совсем худо, заглянул в кабинет, чтобы поинтересоваться, как чувствует себя его старший советник, – и слова застряли у него в горле. Тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, Элронд поспешил ретироваться, чувствуя, как сердце колотится у него в горле, и, закрывшись у себя в спальне, дрожащими руками накапал себе успокоительного, которым еще недавно отпаивал Леголаса. Перед глазами все еще стояла нечаянно подсмотренная им картина: Эрестор, его старший советник, всегда такой сдержанный, высокомерный, язвительный, лежит на столе среди скомканных бумаг и опрокинутых чернильниц и вдохновенно сосет пальцы Глорфинделя, умоляя взять его сильнее, глубже, сильнее, глубже… Лорд Элронд потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение, и схватился за спицы. Владыка Ривенделла чувствовал – чтобы пережить сегодняшнее потрясение, ему придется связать очень длинный шарф. И, возможно, даже не один.


	4. Не туда попал

Стоило Элронду покинуть малую трапезную, как Элладан и Элрохир, не сговариваясь, запрыгнули к Больгу на колени. Больг покачнулся – скорее от неожиданности, чем от тяжести – и от всей души рассмеялся, обнажая ровный ряд острых зубов; в его желтых глазах зажглись веселые огоньки.

\- Ну, Больг, выбирай, – заявил Элрохир, удобно устроившись на крепком жестком орочьем колене, – кого из нас ты хочешь первым?

\- Больг хочет меня, неужели не ясно? – перебил брата Элладан, обвивая руками мощную шею орка. – Ты ведь сам сказал, что я – хороший. Да, Больг?

Больг, для которого всё это эльфийское тарахтенье не несло в себе ни капли смысла, просто добродушно осклабился и продолжил поедать кабанью ногу, аппетитно обгрызая кость. Элладан, видя, что их эльфийское кокетство явно не действует на орка, ловко соскользнул с колена Больга и, оказавшись у него между ног, игриво погладил его пах через одежду.

\- Ну же, Больг, – проворковал он, торопливо расстегивая на Больге широкий кожаный ремень с массивной бронзовой пряжкой, – я знаю, ты хочешь меня, правда?

\- С чего это ты взял? – ревниво фыркнул Элрохир – и шлепнул брата по рукам. – Больг хочет меня. Верно, Больг?

Больг наконец доел кабанью ногу, тщательно обглодал мосол и, по орочьей традиции бросив кость прямо на пол, поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на близнецов, которые все еще висли на нем.

\- Больг любит Ласи, – прогудел он и заулыбался.

Леголас просиял – мало того, что Больг ухаживал за ним за завтраком, обнимая, гладя по волосам и шепча какие-то жутковато звучавшие орочьи любезности, так еще и теперь он предпочел горячим сыновьям Элронда его, Леголаса!

\- Ах, Больг, – прошептал принц, слегка зардевшись.

Больг же аккуратно отцепил от себя недовольных близнецов, шагнул к Леголасу, легко подхватил его на руки и с принцем на руках потопал прочь из трапезной.

\- Ну вот, – разочарованно протянули Элладан и Элрохир, – ни тебе Больга, ни тебе Леголаса… Даже пирожные – и те Эрестор заграбастал!

Больг внес Леголаса в спальню принца. Приблизившись к камину, он бережно опустил свое хрупкое эльфийское чудо на пушистый ковер, а сам лег рядом, ласково и даже несколько робко перебирая жиденькие Леголасовы прядки. Леголас повернулся к Больгу и с тихим вздохом прильнул к нему всем телом.

\- Больг, – прошептал Леголас, медленно расстегивая ворот рубахи орка и поглаживая жесткую орочью кожу. – Ты скучал по мне?

\- Больг скучал, – ответил орк – и попытался ласково куснуть Леголаса за кончик уха. У Леголаса возникло подозрение, что Больг просто повторил незнакомое эльфийское слово, но принц предпочел притвориться, что орк действительно по нему скучал.

\- Я тоже скучал, – сказал он, целуя Больга в шею. Кожа орка была удивительно горячей, шершавой, терпко пахнущей острым мускусным запахом… Леголас игриво хихикнул и лизнул Больга за ухом – ему захотелось попробовать, каков его орк на вкус.

А Больг вдруг повалил Леголаса навзничь и принялся ласкать языком его всего: лицо, шею, грудь, подмышки… Орк содрал с принца одежду, оставив только носки – на взгляд Больга, носки никак не могли им помешать, потому снимать их и не требовалось – и начал покрывать его тело по-орочьи неумелыми, но страстными поцелуями, шумно вдыхая его запах и пылко порыкивая. Леголас постанывал и трепетал, захваченный новыми для него ощущениями: влажный, шершавый язык, касающийся его сосков, живота, внутренней стороны бедер… Принц широко раздвинул ноги, отчаянно желая, чтобы язык Больга коснулся его _там_ , но не смел его попросить; а Больг отчего-то остановился и застыл, удивленно глядя на Леголаса.

Похоже, орк рассматривал своего любовника, любуясь и удивляясь одновременно: принц лежал перед ним такой тоненький, бледный, хрупкий, совсем не похожий на короля Трандуила, чьим сильным, гармонично сложенным телом Больг упивался долгими зимними ночами в Лихолесье – но отчего-то при виде Трандуила сердце Больга не сжималось так болезненно-сладко, как сейчас, когда он смотрел на Леголаса… Чувство, которое он испытывал, было слишком сложным, чтобы Больг смог выразить его на эльфийском, да и в нехитром орочьем языке он не мог найти подходящих слов, поэтому просто еще раз сказал:

\- Больг любит Ласи.

Леголас, уже изнемогший от желания настолько, что сам того не замечая, терся спиной и ягодицами о пушистый ворс ковра, ответил, протягивая к Больгу руки:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю… Больг… Пожалуйста… Иди же ко мне…

Больг заулыбался, притянул к себе Леголаса, все еще поражаясь, какой он легенький и хрупкий (орк определил это одним метким орочьим словом «хлипкий»), погладил его по голове своей огромной лапищей, уткнулся носом в шею, шумно вдыхая почти неуловимый запах эльфа, а потом вновь уложил принца на спину. Леголас закусил губу, ожидая, что сейчас Больг войдет в него – принц все еще помнил ослепляющую, оглушающую, будто бы раздирающую его тело на части боль, которую он испытал в миг, когда Больг силой взял его в первый раз, – но к своему изумлению ощутил нечто совсем иное.

С трудом приподняв голову, он посмотрел вниз и увидел коротко стриженную макушку Больга у себя между ног. От удивления Леголас не сразу понял, что происходит: Больг, осторожно раздвинув худые ноги принца, ласково вылизывал его тоненький твердый член, яички, ложбинку между ягодиц…

\- Ох, Больг, что ты делаешь? – простонал Леголас, уронив голову обратно на ковер и закрывая глаза.

Шершавый язык орка уже проникал в Леголаса, да так глубоко, что принц не мог поверить собственным ощущениям. Он стонал, выгибался, вырывал из ковра целые клочья пуха, сходя с ума от восхитительного ощущения чего-то горячего, влажного и шершавого, что проникало в него так сильно и в то же время – так нежно… Конечно, добрый лорд Элронд часто ласкал «своего воробушка» языком – он любил это делать; но с ним Леголас никогда не испытывал такого ошеломляющего наслаждения – лишь негу и удовольствие от того, что кто-то о нем заботится. Сейчас же Леголас едва не терял сознание от жарких волн, захлестывающих его от каждого движения орочьего языка; он неосознанно сжимал коленями плечи Больга, шептал «еще!», уже сам не понимая смысла своих слов, и плакал от наслаждения и счастья.

Больг почувствовал, как тело принца содрогнулось, а с губ Леголаса сорвался особенно жалкий всхрип. Больг, встревоженный, оторвался от своего занятия, обнял любовника за плечи и вгляделся в его измученное лицо, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Леголас прижался к Больгу всем телом, вцепился в его руки, запрокинул голову и вдруг застонал, закричал, забился в объятиях орка так отчаянно, что Больг с перепугу уронил Леголаса обратно на ковер.

Наконец Леголас затих. Больг осторожно потыкал его в бок, проверяя, жив ли он, – Леголас никак не отреагировал. Тогда Больг подхватил обмякшее тело принца на руки, прижал его к груди и со всех ног побежал к лорду Элронду.

Тот сидел у окна в своей спальне, довязывая шарф. Завидев Больга с Леголасом на руках, владыка Ривенделла вскочил, выронил спицы и кинулся к орку:

\- Великие Валар, Больг, что случилось?!

\- Ласи умирает, – сообщил Больг печально.

От этого известия у Элронда едва не подкосились ноги.

\- Как умирает? Что с ним?! Клади его на кровать!..

Элронд бросился было за своими целебными травами, но Леголас вдруг приоткрыл глаза и проговорил слабым голосом:

\- Да не умираю я… Больг, дурачок ты мой… Я просто… ну… – он покосился на лорда Элронда и зарделся.

Элронд всплеснул руками.

\- Ну и переполошил же ты меня, мой друг! – он сел рядом с Леголасом, заботливо укрыл его одеялом, украдкой бросив взгляд на следы спермы, засыхавшие на животе принца, и на всякий случай все-таки потрогал его лоб. – Может быть, я дам тебе что-нибудь укрепляющее? А то эти ваши… _забавы_ совсем тебя утомили.

\- Нет, – ответил Леголас, поворачиваясь набок и устраиваясь в постели поудобнее, – мне просто нужно отдохнуть… немного… – он обнялся с краем одеяла, сонно почмокал и почти сразу же сладко заснул.

Элронд погладил принца по щеке, умиляясь на его расквашенную мордашку.

\- Пойдем, мой друг, – сказал он Больгу, взяв орка под локоть и выводя его из комнаты, – не будем тревожить сон нашего возлюбленного. У Леголаса деликатная конституция – следует проявлять бОльшую осторожность, если захочешь с ним… м-м-м… быть более близок, – взгляд Элронда скользнул на все еще стоящий колом член орка – владыка Ривенделла смутился и отвел глаза. – В данном случае размеры… э… которыми тебя одарила природа, совершенно несопоставимы с возможностями нашего юного предмета воздыханий, – Элронд посмотрел на Больга – тот, склонив голову набок, старательно делал вид, что внимательно слушает владыку Ривенделла, но явно не понимал, да и не вслушивался в витиеватую речь этого пусть и доброго, но странного, на орочий взгляд, эльфа. Встретившись со взглядом Элронда, Больг решил, что все-таки будет невежливо не ответить на такую длинную тираду, и потому с приветливой улыбкой прогудел:

\- Элли хороший.

Элронд сокрушенно вздохнул.

\- Ну ступай, ступай, Больг, – сказал он устало, подталкивая орка в сторону трапезной. – Я велю слугам приготовить для тебя еще одного кабанчика.

\- Кабанчика, – с благодарностью осклабился Больг.

На пороге трапезной они наткнулись на Глорфинделя, опорожняющего бочонок с вином. Глорфиндель был в одной рубахе, да и то – распахнутой на груди, так что могучее тело эльфийского воителя предстало перед Элрондом во всей своей красе. Беднягу Элронда бросило в жар от смущения. Перед глазами вновь всплыла соблазнительная сцена, случайно подсмотренная им в кабинете старшего советника: Эрестор, лежащий на столе в одних своих остроносых сапожках, и Глорфиндель – большой, сильный, распаленный, с влажными от пота золотыми волосами – наяривающий советника так, что даже стол под ними вздрагивал и трясся. На миг перед мысленным взором Элронда даже возникли крепкие ягодицы Глорфинделя, то сжимающиеся, то расслабляющиеся…

\- О, это ты, любезный Глорфиндель, – выдохнул Элронд, от смущения зачем-то принимаясь собирать со стола грязные тарелки и складывать их горкой. – Давеча видел вас с советником, – только договорив, Элронд понял, что сморозил глупость, и поспешно добавил, чтобы исправить неловкость: – Я так рад, что вы наконец… м-м-м… объяснились.

Глорфиндель оторвался от бочонка и с досадой хлопнул ладонью по столу.

\- Объяснишься с ним, как же! – фыркнул он. – Не успел я штаны натянуть, как он снова начал со мной лаяться. Видите ли, он всю жизнь меня любил, ночи не спал, места себе не находил, а я, скотина такая, трахнул его один раз и уже штаны натягиваю, – Глорфиндель всердцах сделал еще один добрый глоток вина. – Ну, я ему и говорю: если ты еще раз хочешь, так я ж не против! Раздвигай, говорю, ноги. А он мне: ага, значит, тебе все равно, кого и как, лишь бы ноги перед тобой раздвигали! Нет, ну что это за эльф, ты мне скажи? – Глорфиндель с сожалением заглянул в опустевший бочонок. – Сам не знает, чего хочет.

Элронд, который уже было порадовался за Глорфинделя с Эрестором, совсем сник.

\- Может быть, ты вернешься и поговоришь с ним? – предложил он деликатно. – У нашего советника… э… чуткая натура, с ним нужно быть ласковым, предупредительным… Любое грубое слово его коробит…

\- Вот ты и будь с ним ласковым, владыка, – хмуро ответил Глорфиндель. – А я больше к нему и на шаг не подойду. Уж лучше я помру во второй раз, чем снова свяжусь с этой… гхм… «чуткой натурой», – Глорфиндель повернулся к Больгу, усмехнулся заметной выпуклости в штанах орка и хлопнул его по плечу. – Вот то ли дело ты, приятель! Немало перебил я твоих сородичей, да и насолили они нам немало, но вот за что я уважаю орков – так это за их прямоту. Эльфам следовало бы у вас поучиться. А то, видите ли, натура у них чуткая… – Глорфиндель приобнял Больга за плечи и снова его похлопал – на этот раз по колену. Больг приветливо взблеснул глазами.

\- Ну, я вас оставлю, – поспешно сказал деликатный Элронд, отступая к двери. – Больг, друг мой, когда ты закончишь… э… свою трапезу, отправляйся отдохнуть. Слуги уже приготовили для тебя комнату рядом с моей, – он с сомнением посмотрел на улыбающуюся рожу Больга и для пущей наглядности потыкал себя в грудь. – _Моей_ комнатой. Понятно? Ты сразу ее узнаешь – на ее двери резьба в виде стилизованных птиц и цветов… Ты понял, Больг? Твоя комната – следующая после _моей_. Не перепутаешь, да?

Больг, услышавший только очередное нагромождение дурацких эльфийских слов, которые для орка сливались в одно мелодичное «брлим-мрлим-мрлим-брлим», понял, что Элронд зачем-то показывает на себя, и повторил, почтительно улыбнувшись:

\- Да…

\- Ну вот и славно, дружок, вот и славно, – сказал Элронд, бросив на Глорфинделя встревоженный взгляд: прекрасный золотоволосый воитель уже наваливался на Больга всем телом, совал ему под нос кубок вина и с хмельным пафосом говорил что-то насчет «выпить на брудершафт за наших и ваших воинов».

Элронд прикрыл дверь, некоторое время послушал в коридоре, как Глорфиндель жалуется Больгу на Эрестора и тихонько ушел, удрученно покачивая головой. Вернувшись в свою спальню, Элронд с сожалением обнаружил, что Леголас ее уже покинул, но утешил себя мыслью, что это хорошо – значит, его мальчику уже полегчало. Он взялся за спицы, связал несколько рядов и со вздохом уронил руки на колени. Известие о разрыве Глорфинеделя и Эрестора совсем выбило доброго владыку Ривенделла из колеи; он так распереживался, что снова схватился за спицы и вязал, не переставая, до тех пор, пока на дворе не стемнело, и комната не погрузилась в темноту. Тогда Элронд поднялся, зажег свечу, отыскал в сундуке клубок красивой ярко-красной шерсти и уже начал привязывать к краю шарфа пушистые кисточки, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась, и в спальню, покачиваясь, ввалился Больг.

\- Элли, – пьяно прогудел он, раскрывая Элронду свои объятия.

Элронд отложил вязание.

\- Нет, мой друг, ты _перепутал_ , – сказал он мягко, со смутным опасением наблюдая за тем, как Больг нетвердой походкой топает к нему, улыбаясь во весь рот и ласково блестя глазами. – Это не _твоя_ комната. _Твоя_ комната _рядом_ , на ее двери узор в виде… – тут Элронд осекся, потому что Больг, подхватив ошеломленного владыку Ривенделла на руки, как ребенка, прижал его к себе и, к ужасу лорда Элронда, понес его на кровать.

\- Нет, нет, Больг, – лепетал бедняга Элронд, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться из горячих объятий орка. – Отпусти меня, иди в _свою_ комнату… _Ты не туда попал!_

Больг, все это время деловито стягивавший с владыки Ривенделла его уютную вязаную одежду, поднял голову, напряженно вслушиваясь в слова этого смешного запутанного языка, ничего не понял, но по встревоженному тону лорда Элронда заключил, что «Элли» сетует на нерасторопность Больга. Поэтому орк успокаивающе похлопал Элронда по обнаженному заду, раздвинул ему ноги, благодушно заверил его:

\- Туда попал! – и, по своему орочьему обыкновению желая подкрепить слова делом, со всего маху всадил в Элронда свой могучий член.

Владыка Ривенделла тоненько взвизгнул – до этого момента Элронд и не подозревал, что способен так визжать – но все-таки собрал последние силы и вновь сделал попытку втолковать Больгу, что тот неправильно понял, что Элронд совсем не хотел… Однако Больг уже давно научился воспринимать эльфийскую болтовню как неизбежный шумовой фон – ну, вроде жужжания мух: крепко удерживая несчастного владыку Ривенделла за бедра, орк продолжал долбить лорда Элронда в своем обычном бешеном темпе, не обращая никакого внимания на его задыхающийся лепет. Поэтому вскоре увещевания лорда Элронда превратились в слабые стоны; он уронил голову на подушку, обреченно закрыл глаза и сдался… вернее, отдался на милость победителя.


	5. Стручок ванили

На следующий день весь Ривенделл высыпал провожать Больга. Стояло ясное, солнечное зимнее утро: снег искрился под ослепительно-голубым небом, в воздухе пахло холодом и свежестью, повсюду слышались веселые голоса эльфов, лошади, нетерпеливо переступая копытами, оглашали заснеженные просторы радостным ржанием. Больг, одетый в сияющие золотом доспехи и золотистый плащ, удивительно подходивший к его желтым глазам, красовался на великолепном черном жеребце – подарке Трандуила; могучий конь всхрапывал, тряс густой длинной гривой и свирепо косил большим блестящим глазом на эльфов, которые толпились у стремени, желая лично попрощаться с гостем. Больг, как истинный благовоспитанный орк, улыбался и благодушно позволял эльфам пожимать ему руку. Рядом вертелись Элладан и Элрохир, которые – не без хитрого умысла – вызвались проводить Больга до границы: близнецы переглядывались, шептались о чем-то и хитро поглядывали на орка, предвкушая поездку – причем сыновья Элронда, конечно же, намеревались оседлать вовсе не лошадей. Леголас наблюдал за отъездом гостя с балкона – лорд Элронд, всё еще беспокоившийся за здоровье принца, не позволил своему мальчику выйти на улицу холодным зимним утром; поэтому Леголас улыбался Больгу с балкона, как какая-нибудь прекрасная дама, провожающая рыцаря в поход, и махал ему рукой в вязаной варежке.

Элронду наконец удалось протолкаться к Больгу через толпу провожающих. Завидев гостеприимного хозяина, Больг обрадовано прогудел «Элли», наклонившись, приподнял владыку Ривенделла над землей и душевно обнял – Элронду, который еще не успел прийти в себя после вчерашнего, показалось, что любвеобильный орк переломал ему все кости.

\- Ну всё, всё, полно, мой друг, – прохрипел он, высвобождаясь из жарких орочьих объятий. – Вот, возьми, передашь королю Трандуилу, – Элронд подал Больгу плотно закрытую баночку. Больг с благодарной улыбкой принял баночку, открыл крышку, понюхал большой шмат Элрондовой целебной мази (коей владыка Ривенделла, к слову, пользовал Леголаса, а этим утром и сам лечился после бешеного натиска орка) и осторожно лизнул ее.

\- Вкусно, – сказал Больг, вновь благодарно осклабившись.

Элронд всплеснул руками.

\- Нет, что ты, дружок, это же мазь, она не предназначена для внутреннего употребления! – воскликнул он, отбирая у Больга банку и вновь тщательно закупоривая ее. – Передай ее королю Трандуилу. Ты понял, Больг? Думается мне, мазь весьма ему пригодится, учитывая твои… эм… размеры и твою… гм… орочью неутомимость, – Элронд вновь невольно взглянул на заметную выпуклость в штанах Больга и слегка покраснел, вспомнив о прошедшей ночи. – Передай королю Трандуилу эту мазь и мои соболез... то есть, мои самые наилучшие пожелания. Хорошо, Больг?

\- Хорошо, – вежливо ответил Больг, принимая банку с мазью из рук Элронда. Орк наклонился, снова понюхал ее и облизнулся. Элронд удрученно покачал головой.

\- Да нет же, Больг, не ешь ее, – он с сомнением посмотрел на Больга, который почтительно кивал, но продолжал с аппетитом посматривать на банку с мазью, и проговорил медленно и ясно, словно обращался к неразумному ребенку: – Это, – Элронд потыкал пальцем в банку с мазью, – для Трандуила. Для Рэнди, понимаешь? Отдай банку Рэнди.

Больг просиял, порадовавшись, что этот глупый болтливый эльф наконец-то сказал хоть что-то дельное.

\- Рэнди, – повторил он, бережно укладывая банку в мешок с провизией. – Для Рэнди.

Элронд перевел дух.

\- Правильно, мой друг, отдай мазь Рэнди. Боюсь, она ему понадобится очень скоро.

Поспешив распрощаться с Больгом, который опять вознамерился было обнять «Элли», владыка Ривенделла вернулся в дом, сел в свое любимое кресло у окошка и взялся за вязание. Элладан, Элрохир и Больг уехали, и в доме наконец-то воцарилась умиротворенная тишина – только снаружи, с улицы, доносились веселые голоса озорников-хоббитов, закидываюших хохочущего Глорфинделя снежками. Тихонько тенькали спицы. В гостиной слышались приглушенные голоса эльфов, ведущих неторопливую беседу. Элронд распустил неудавшийся ряд и облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что безумный день закончился, и в Ривенделле всё вернулось на круги своя.

Неслышно вошел Леголас – он опустился на коврик у ног Элронда, положил голову ему на колени и начал задумчиво смотреть, как мелькают блестящие спицы. Элронд отложил вязание и погладил принца по мягким золотистым волосам.

\- Больг уехал… – сказал Леголас, катая по полу клубок зеленой пряжи.

Элронд приподнял голову принца за подбородок и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ты расстроен, мой воробушек?

Леголас улыбнулся, прижался щекой к ладони Элронда.

\- Нет, – ответил он. – Ну, может быть… совсем немного. Я рад, что мы снова можем побыть наедине друг с другом, – принц приподнялся, обвил руками шею возлюбленного и нежно поцеловал его в губы. – Люблю тебя, – прошептал он.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, моя радость, – ответил Элронд.

Ему так хотелось взять сейчас Леголаса за руку, уложить его в постель, лечь рядом, целовать его мягкие, податливые губы и говорить, как сильно он любит своего мальчика… но одна мысль не давала лорду Элронду покоя. Поэтому владыка Ривенделла ласково отстранил Леголаса от себя, пообещал ему, что скоро вернется, и вышел из комнаты.

Прихватив с кухни поднос с десертами, приготовленными на завтрак, он направился к кабинету старшего советника. Однако дверь кабинета была заперта, и Элронд, поколебавшись немного, направился к спальне Эрестора, где и нашел его, лежащего на животе в одной ночной сорочке среди бумаг, книг и пустых тарелок.

\- Друг мой, отчего ты в постели? – сразу же забеспокоился сердобольный Элронд. – Тебе нездоровится?

Эрестор на миг оторвался от чтения очередного документа и бросил на владыку Ривенделла неприязненный взгляд, от которого у Элронда возникло ощущение, что его насквозь пронзили острой иглой.

\- Видите ли, мой лорд, – проговорил советник с кривой улыбкой, – после вчерашней… _беседы_ с нашим славным воеводой я обнаружил, что на некоторое время лишился возможности сидеть… а особенно на твердом сидении кресла в моем кабинете. Но вас это не должно тревожить, не так ли? Как видите, я вполне способен заниматься делами государства и лежа.

Элронд, осторожно отодвинув кипу бумаг, примостился на краешке постели, пристроив поднос с десертами на коленях.

\- Что ты, что ты, любезный Эрестор, – мягко начал он, с опаской поглядывая на его раздраженное лицо, – у меня и в мыслях не было пенять тебе за то, что тебя нет в кабинете… Напротив, я лишь желал проведать тебя. Узнать, как… как ты себя чувствуешь. Я тут кое-что принес, взгляни: это торт-безе с апельсиновой начинкой, а это мусс из белого шоколада…

Эрестор взглянул на десерты так, словно Элронд предлагал ему горькую настойку, но поднос все-таки взял и даже принялся отламывать кусочки от торта-безе, отправляя их в рот со все тем же брезгливым выражением на лице.

\- Благодарю за заботу, – сказал он ядовито. – Мне не нужна ваша фальшивая жалость, мой лорд. Если бы вам действительно было не всё равно, вы бы вспомнили, что я люблю не безе, а _меренги_ , – Эрестор сглотнул слезы (вместе с безе) и принялся за шоколадный мусс, нервно размешивая его сахарной печенькой.  
Бедный Элронд совсем растерялся.

\- Но друг мой, я подумал, что безе и меренги – это ведь почти одно и то же… – робко возразил он и тут же замолчал, натолкнувшись на оскорбленный взгляд советника.

\- Вот именно! – воскликнул Эрестор со слезами в голосе, бросая печеньку обратно в мусс. – Одно и то же! Вам всё – одно и то же! Как и для Глорфинделя! Что я, что какой-нибудь там мальчишка-конюх – одно и то же!

Элронд испуганно заморгал, не понимая, в чем обвиняет его советник, и пролепетал почти умоляюще:

\- Если безе тебе так уж не по нраву, то я его сейчас же уберу… Зачем так переживать… На кухне есть еще белковый десерт в имбирном соусе…

Эрестор отвернулся, чтобы скрыть увлажнившиеся глаза, и принялся нервно заедать слезы муссом, давясь и судорожно всхлипывая.

\- Вы, верно, смерти моей хотите, повелитель? – проговорил он дрожащим от слез голосом. – Разве вы не помните, что у меня аллергия на имбирь?

\- Помню, помню, как не помнить, – отозвался Элронд, совсем потеряв голову от огорчения. – Это ведь я в прошлом году выхаживал тебя после того, как ты переел имбирных пряников…

\- Ну конечно! – фыркнул Эрестор, обвиняюще ткнув в Элронда пальцем, вымазанным в апельсиновом креме. – Теперь уже и лишним пряником меня попрекаете! Как будто я такой же бездельник, как ваш Глорфиндель! Неужели я, столько лет трудившийся на благо Имладриса, не заслужил право хоть на какую-то радость в жизни? – Эрестор всхлипнул, сглотнул и вновь принялся за свой мусс.

Добрый владыка Ривенделла, который так и не понял, в чем он-то провинился перед советником, сказал мягко и ласково, словно говорил с буйнопомешанным:

\- Да разве я попрекаю, любезный Эрестор? Я лишь беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье… При твоей нервной организации… – Эрестор бросил на Элронда испепеляющий взгляд, и тот, вздрогнув, поспешно сменил тему: – Возможно, причина твоей меланхолии кроется в твоей… м-м-м… небольшой деликатной проблеме? Недомогание телесное весьма часто влечет за собой и недомогание душевное. Позволь, я осмотрю тебя. Как удачно, что я прихватил с собой свою целебную мазь…

В ответ на предложение Элронда Эрестор лишь ехидно рассмеялся.

\- Целебную мазь! Ну разумеется. Куда ж без нее, – он покончил с муссом и быстро облизал испачканные кремом губы (Элронду живо вспомнилось, как советник облизывал пальцы Глорфинделя – владыка Ривенделла смутился и опустил взгляд). – Похоже, наш мудрый повелитель любую хворь лечит одним и тем же… гм… специфическим методом!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мой друг, – выдохнул Элронд, видя, что его неуклюжая забота лишь еще сильнее раздражает советника, – я лишь предложил свою помощь… Прости, если оскорбил тебя… У меня и в мыслях не было…

Элронд поднялся с постели и начал пятится к двери, благоразумно решив, что ему следует вовремя ретироваться и не злить больше своего «ранимого» старшего советника, но Эрестор, отправив в рот остатки торта-безе, остановил его.

\- _Так_ , значит? – сказал он с обвиняющим пафосом – что было не так-то просто сделать с набитым ртом. – Ваша помощь – лишь на словах? Вот и вся ваша забота…

Элронд, уже не зная, чего хочет от него старший советник, обреченно вернулся на кровать, а Эрестор встал на четвереньки, приподнял свою сорочку и бросил Элронду через плечо:

\- Приступайте, повелитель. Или вы уже передумали исцелять мое тело и душу заодно?

Элронд удрученно вздохнул, послушно вытащил баночку с мазью, с опаской косясь на голый зад Эрестора – кто знает, что выкинет его советник на этот раз? Элронд зачерпнул немного мази, подержал ее в руках, чтобы она согрелась, подышал на нее, придвинулся к Эрестору и осторожно, каждый миг ожидая, что советник вскинется и вновь обрушит на ни в чем не повинного Элронда всё свое раздражение, раздвинул его ягодицы.

\- Ах, мой друг, наш славный Глорфиндель действительно обошелся с тобой… кхм… недостаточно бережно, – пробормотал Элронд.

Эрестор дернулся.

\- Нельзя ли обойтись без комментариев? – огрызнулся он.

Элронд прикусил язык.

\- О, прости, друг мой, мне не следовало говорить об этом, – прошептал он, дрожащими руками накладывая мазь. – Должно быть, я тебя смущаю… Я ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть или оскорбить тебя, я лишь стремлюсь проникнуть в суть твоего недомогания…

\- _Глубже,_ – перебил его Эрестор.

\- Верно, верно, мой друг, глубже проникнуть в суть недомогания, – согласился Элронд.

Эрестор нетерпеливо повел бедрами.

\- Да нет же, – сказал он раздраженно. – _Засуньте палец глубже!_

Элронд вспыхнул, задохнулся от смущения, но перечить советнику поостерегся и покорно ввел палец поглубже, принявшись медленно, осторожно массировать нежную плоть, распределяя мазь. Эрестор качнул бедрами, насаживаясь на палец Элронда – тот почувствовал, как все тело советника затрепетало, и хотел было вынуть палец, опасаясь, что его движения причиняют Эрестору боль, но тот цепко схватил его за запястье, побуждая Элронда ввести палец еще глубже.

Эрестор блаженно застонал, выгнувшись так соблазнительно, что Элронда бросило в жар то ли от смущения, то ли от совершенно иного чувства. Он испуганно спросил, не стало ли его советнику дурно, на что Эрестор резко ответил, что ему дурно от Элрондовой заботы, и велел опешившему владыке Ривенделла заткнуться. Элронд послушно заткнулся и продолжил массировать Эрестора, покрываясь густым румянцем при мысли, что его совершенно невинное лечение стремительно превращается в нечто развратное и порочное. Эрестор подавался навстречу пальцу, приказывая Элронду двигать им то быстрее, то глубже, то сильнее, и Элронд, уже прекрасно понимая, что пал жертвой прихоти коварного советника, послушно удовлетворял его.

По лицу бедного владыки Ривенделла струился пот, сердце бешено колотилось, рука пережалась и начала затекать, когда Эрестор наконец замер, содрогнулся всем телом, сжал палец Элронда и быстро соскользнул с него.

\- Какой вы нечуткий, мой лорд! – выдохнул он еле слышно, но по-прежнему обвиняюще. – Вы что, не чувствуете, что я сейчас кончу? На колени, живо! Или вы хотите, чтобы я залил все документы, которые переписывал целое утро?! Вы нисколько не цените мой труд! – Эрестор спихнул ничего не понимающего Элронда с постели и заставил его встать на колени, продолжая раздраженно высказывать ему: – День и ночь я тружусь не покладая рук, а вам лишь бы поиметь меня и выбросить! Все ваши интересы – на уровне гениталий! Да, так и есть – благочестию нет места в этом доме! – как раз на слове «благочестие» советник ткнул головкой члена Элронду в губы.

Бедный Элронд, опасаясь, что Эрестор вновь обвинит его в бесчувственности, покорно взял член советника в рот, постаравшись обхватить его губами как можно нежнее, чтобы каким-нибудь образом не оскорбить «ранимую натуру» Эрестора, и принялся старательно ласкать его член. Однако советник не оценил трепетных ласк владыки Ривенделла – он нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, засадил Элронду в рот так, что тот едва не подавился, и с мучительным стоном излился ему в горло.

Блаженно улыбаясь, Эрестор рухнул прямо на свои драгоценные документы и притянул к себе поднос; взяв с него пустую вазочку, он с наслаждением слизал остатки мусса с ее стенок. Элронд же сидел на полу у кровати, медленно приходя в себя. От всех этих потрясений несчастный владыка Ривенделла совсем обессилел и чувствовал себя так, точно его изнасиловали… отымели самым бесцеремонным образом. Элронду было обидно до слез. Натруженная рука болела, в горле саднило, в паху было болезненно тесно, а во рту все еще стоял привкус семени. Прислушавшись к этому вкусу, Элронд к собственному изумлению ощутил ароматный привкус ванили и марципана – что было неудивительно, учитывая то, сколько пирожных, конфет и прочих десертов съел советник за всю свою жизнь. Элронд прикрыл глаза, смакуя чудесную сладость во рту. Ему подумалось даже, что сладкоежке-Леголасу наверняка пришлось бы по вкусу такое изысканное лакомство… Однако Элронд решил, что будет куда безопаснее обдумать эту идею в тишине и покое собственной спальни, и предпочел поскорее ретироваться, воспользовавшись кратким мигом благодушного настроения Эрестора.


End file.
